Conventionally, a maleic acid-modified polypropylene oligomer, etc. have been used as a dispersant in dispersing fillers for improving the mechanical and thermal characteristics (for example, tensile strength, flexural strength, wear resistance and thermal deformation temperature) of polyolefin resins. In particular, although those in which clay having hydrophilic alkyl ammonium chloride, etc. being inserted between layers are finely dispersed in polyolefins become improved in the mechanical and thermal characteristics of resins even if clay is used in a small amount, a maleic acid-modified polypropylene oligomer has also been used as a dispersant (for example, refer to Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-10-182892). In the description below, when clay is used as a filler, the operation comprising inserting an organic cation between clay layers to increase the space between layers by substituting Na ion, etc. occurring between layers, and further surrounding the circumference of clay with an organic matter to facilitate the dispersion of clay in resins as described above is defined as “organification”, the one used for the organification is defined as an “organification dispersant”. These terms are used in the same meaning hereinlater.
Furthermore, as a resin modifier for improving the coatability (coat film adhesiveness, etc.) of polyolefin resins, there has been known a hydroxy-modified polypropylene containing a hydroxyl group (for example, refer to Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-09-48891).